The present invention relates to a window wiper for a vehicle, particularly to a window wiper of which wiper blade is stopped at a predetermined position on the lower portion of a wind sealed glass and is supported in a lifted condition thereat.
When the wiper is stopped on the lower portion of the wind sealed glass, a blade rubber is bent in a downward wiping condition and pressed against the wind sealed glass or a wind sealed moulding which is provided along the lower periphery of the wind sealed glass.
And at the same time when the wiper is started again, the blade rubber is turned and bent in the reverse direction and the wiper proceeds to an upward wiping process. The blade rubber becomes permanently deformed while the wiper is stopped with the blade rubber bent for a long time on the lower periphery of the wind sealed glass.
Therefore, the blade rubber is not smoothly turned in the reverse direction at the restarting of the upward wiping process and it is apt to be damaged.
Particularly, in the window glass provided with the wind sealed moulding on the lower periphery thereof, on which the blade rubber is stopped, the blade rubber is pressed against the wind sealed moulding more strongly, and the above described problems are more serious.
These problems can be prevented by lifting the wiper blade when it is stopped, and making the pressing force applied to the blade rubber small.
According to one of the conventional means for lifting the wiper blade, the wiper blade is lifted up in the base portion of a wiper arm.
But, in this device, the lifting distance of the wiper blade which is connected to an end of the wiper arm is apt to be scattered largely.
When the lifting distance is too small, the pressing force of the blade rubber cannot be decreased sufficiently. And when the lifting distance is too large, the wiper blade is not supported stably and also it is apt to touch with other parts of the vehicle body and things outside thereof.
Furthermore, in the above described conventional device, it is difficult to properly adjust the lifting distance in accordance with the type and the setting position of the wiper, and the curvature of the wind sealed glass.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a window wiper for a vehicle which is smoothly started and exhibits excellent durability by lifting the wiper blade at its stopped position and keeping the pressing force of the blade rubber small.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wiper having a wiper blade supporting means which smoothly lifts the wiper blade at its stopped position to a proper height and stably supports it.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a wiper blade supporting means which is widely applicable to window sealed glasses of different curvatures and window wipers of different types and different setting positions.